The Elementals: Blackest of souls
by Fallen Priestess
Summary: Oranis sees death. Or, sees when people will die. She only agrees to go to the house of night reality because she has nowhere left to go in our reality. When a forbidden tryst leads to an imprint that may destroy her, will she be tempted by Darkness?


**So, this story is going to be interesting... The pretence is that the circle failed and Erik was sent to our reality to get a new circle... Oranis Stone is property of Indigo Halfmoon Dauntless, but the writing if her character has been turned over to me. And, fear not, there is a reason this fic is M, the lemons will begin later. meaning chapter three.**

Forbidden love is the shit these days. You see it in everything, books, movies, magazines, society tells us to go out of our way to fall for the enemy. They tell us that our enemies can change, can choose whatever spark we have with them over their lives, their plans and all that lovely shit.

I have another, more real tale to tell. Enemies don't always feel love, goddess knows that. In real life, in that sort of relationship, it's usually the good one that gets corrupted, because they're affected by what they feel. In real life, evil people sometimes win. But, this isn't real life, or not really, is it? In a world as fantastical as that of house of night, can love triumph?

I suppose it's all I have to hope for, but we'll start at the start.

It starts with a fight. Coat was mad at me, the normally paternal lunatic's watery blue eyes were dilated with rage. His stringy, matted black hair hung limply like a smelly black halo as he ran, his short legs carrying him forward. His face was contorted as he attempted to release a fearsome battle cry. I understood the rage. I had taken his last slice of bread. Bread was scarce here, so I'd probably kill anyone who took my slice.

I felt his hand hit my face, leaving a burning red welt on my cheek. The force he'd hit me with hurled me across the room. More shocking was the explosion that rippled though my body when his skin contacted mine. A familiar scene played out, Coat walking across the street, an unmarked car plowing through the red light. Coat froze as the car neared the crosswalk, features lighting up with fear. Coat contacted the car with a sickening crunch. The driver never slowed down. No one cares about a mentally disabled homeless man. I choked back a scream as my older counterpart was forced to identify his mangled remains.

Three years, one month, six days, eleven minutes was all Coat had left. As much as the slap had stung, I didn't want my adoptive father to die. If only he would listen, I would warn him.

I sat up, feeling a stinging sensation on my face. There was also a man standing over me, cloaked in shadows. Immediately, I felt a clenching sensation in the pit of my stomach, and I prepared to attack. He stepped forward, and I jumped at him, knocking him over and getting a great view of his silky black shirt, with an emblem of someone holding her hands to the sky, where a crescent moon hung. I took note of it, seeing if it was an emblem for any gangs I knew of. It wasn't.

"What the hell was that for?" The man demanded irately. I snapped my gaze up to his face, taking in his features. He had hair as dark as night, that curled. His eyes were deep blue, like the aquamarine depths of an ocean. But the striking thing about the stranger were his tattoos. He had lines of sapphire ink marring his face, making a mask, extending from a crescent moon in the centre of his forehead.

"Well?" He prompted

"You entered my space, I did not permit you to." I said stiffly

The man rolled his eyes. "Well, if it helps, I come bearing gifts."

He turned over an ereader, explaining that I was to read the books on it and obtain the other books, listed in the piece of paper. Then he would bring me into the world of the books.

"Can I sell it for bread?" I asked, cutting through his crap.

"No. What's with you and bread?" He sighed, rolling his eyes.

I glared at him. "I'm homeless. Bread may just be the best damn thing I can get," I snapped, finally coming out and saying it. He handed me a charger for the infernal device, and then a twenty. "Get yourself some bread. I'll be back February 19th"

The issue was, I had no means to tell time. I sighed and found Coat, "we're going to get bread, Coat. Lots of bread."

**this is so short... Sorry. Next chapter really, really soon. And there will be blood drinking in it. Not saying between who. Haha, you'll see. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
